Fidget
by nobodysaid
Summary: RL/SB Sirius has always been a late-night 'fidgeter'.


**A/N: Right this is my first smut-fic ever (nervous) on my secret account (nervous) there's not _much _plot here but I hope you enjoy it! This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine unfortunately! **

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the Boys' Dorm. James and Peter lay sleeping behind the scarlet hangings of their four poster beds, Remus could hear their soft snores, and Sirius was fidgeting.<p>

Remus wasn't sure exactly why Sirius was fidgeting so much tonight, he wasn't usually this bad. But after seven long years of sharing a room with the boy, Remus could tell when Sirius was fidgeting and it drove him crazy. Not crazy with annoyance, Remus supposed, attempting to stare through his curtain to see what on Earth he was fidgeting about this time, but with some obscene form of lust. He wanted Sirius, wanted his best friend, in a way that he'd never wanted anyone else and not just the fidgeting, but everything the animagus did drove him crazy.

It was usually worse on a night. They would all climb into bed and draw the hangings at about twelve, Peter would usually be the first asleep, James would have a quick wank over Lily (the amount of times he'd forgotten a silencing charm was untrue) before drifting off himself but Sirius . . . Sirius wouldn't even bother with a silencing charm. He'd shuffle about and fidget with _things _for a while before swishing his curtains shut and enjoying a long, loud wank. From the other side of the room Remus could hear every moan, every cry and if he listened hard enough, the faint slap of Sirius' hand on his cock. If it wasn't bad enough that he was already being emotionally tormented through the day, Remus now had to resist wanking himself raw every night to these forbidden but so delicious sounds. Only occasionally did he succeed.

But tonight Sirius would not stop fidgeting. Remus would not admit that he had gotten so out of control that he wanted Sirius to begin so he could listen and join in himself, head swimming with visions of Sirius, legs splayed out, touching himself just across the dorm. He had though. And Sirius was still fidgeting. There came the promising slide of a draw opening, a bottle of lube being procured in an awkward fashion, and the sound of Sirius' boxers being shifted down to his ankles but the swish of the curtains did not come. With a jolt Remus realised that if he were to see through his curtains now . . .

A long low groan interrupted the werewolf's fantasy and he cursed softly as his already hardening member stiffened further. Careful to be as silent as possible, he had left his wand out on his bedside table so a silencing charm was out of the question; he slipped out of his tented pyjama bottoms and stared down at his erection. It was possibly the only part of his body that was not scarred, he mused, biting his lips to muffle any moans and grasping the base of it. His hips bucked uncontrollably as Sirius growled and sighed, relishing in the friction his hand created. The sound of springs shifting made Remus stop dead mid-stroke, his heart pounding in fear and lust – if Sirius saw him now – but it was only James rolling over, possibly stirred by Sirius's enthusiastic cries.

"Re-Remus!"

The shock at the sound of his name being screamed amidst the squeak of bedsprings as Sirius fucked his fist in completion sent a firework of desire blowing up in Remus' groin. He forgot to bite his lip as he squeezed the base of his prick in a desperate attempt to stave off coming and a loud growl filled the silence.

Immediately, Remus sat up straight in panic. Oh Merlin, what if Sirius had heard? Fuck that. Sirius had heard, Remus could hear him fidgeting, and in a second he was going to march over and find Remus, with a dick that could cut diamonds and demand to know why he was getting so incredibly off on the sound of him wanking. In short, Remus was doomed. The gap in the curtains twitched and Sirius' head appeared. When Remus said nothing he pulled the curtain open, Remus' Adam's apple bobbed when he saw that his friend, like himself, was butt naked. Without thinking, Remus raked his eyes down Sirius' body, flushing a deep red when he felt Sirius do the same. His hair was stuck to his forehead by a thin sheen of sweat which was giving his face, neck and chest a shiny look, skin like ivory. A sprinkling of hair littered his chest and travelled down in a thin line towards-

Oh and it wasn't fair that Sirius was built like fucking Adonis and that he was laid out on the bed, the dim candlelight doing no more than making him look ghostly and thinner than a drainpipe. He wanted to cringe as Sirius' eyes followed the raised criss-crosses of his scars, but he couldn't find the emotion. Remus allowed himself to be distracted by the taut muscles that made up the other boy's stomach, feeling steadily more aroused as he noticed the drying splatters of Sirius' come. He daren't look any lower, it was bad enough that he was painfully aroused by the mere thought of Sirius' cock, to see it . . . Well . . .

"Remus." Sirius commanded his attention, his voice hoarse from all the previous moaning. Remus tried not to remember that he'd always wanted to know what Sirius' voice would sound like after he'd had one of his noisy wank sessions. When Remus plucked up the courage to meet Sirius' eye he nearly came from the electric shock of lust that passed between them. "I'm not angry Remus." Fuck. He was crawling into bed with him, voice low and sexy and eyes dark. Remus shivered with anticipation. He dared to look at Sirius' dick now, he could feel it, hard once again, and hot against his thigh, but he did not break eye contact. "You're going to have all sorts of moral qualms about this in the morning, but I know you want me,"

"Shit!" Remus cried out as Sirius' hand squeezed tight around his member and began to pump. "Sirius-" His moral objections were lost to whimperings as Sirius moved his had a millisecond faster. Remus resolved to squeezing his eyes shut to try and block out any thoughts of how wrong this all was, and wondering why it felt so good. Insistent lips were on his, and his tongue went plunging into the deepest caverns of his mouth. Without hesitation, the werewolf thrust his hands in Sirius' hair, his tongue into Sirius' mouth and his prick into Sirius' hand.

It was Sirius who pulled away, gasping, his lips bitten and swollen.

"Fuck," He bent down to lick Remus' neck, drawing a deep growl of pleasure and a shudder from the boy. "Moony," He moved onto a nipple, smirking as it rose under his tongue. Remus yelped as he gave an experimental nip. "Fuck." He repeated his actions to the other one. "Fuck." A shudder rippled down Remus' body as Sirius licked a stripe from his nipples down to where his downy pubic hair began. The nerves in Remus' cock sung as Sirius buried his nose in the hair and inhaled deeply.

"Fuck-? Ah!" Remus joked then gasped as Sirius gripped the bottom of his member and squeezed.

"You're not allowed to come yet." Sirius demanded and Remus squirmed as Sirius slid up his body to lick the shell of his ear while making a grab for the abandoned wand to finally cast a silencing charm.

"Now?" Remus gasped, if James and Peter weren't already awake and scarred for life then they probably never would be. Sirius' hand disappeared, to Remus' upset, and the boy drew back so he was crouched over Remus' legs, staring at him like a hawk.

Remus' glanced downwards and almost smirked at the straining cock resting on the blackness of Sirius' pubic hair. It was around the same thickness as his own, maybe slightly thicker, but it was definitely at least an inch shorter. Blood filled his cheeks as he thought about all the dirty, dirty things he wanted to do with that cock and it's ruddy, blood filled tip.

"Now," Remus looked up in time to catch Sirius planting an almost chaste kiss on his lips, "Because I'm going to suck your cock until you come and you're going to scream my name until you can't scream anymore." Then Sirius crawled back down to be level with Remus' werewolf prick and a wicked grin split his face.

"Are you sure you can take all that?" Remus flirted shamelessly but Sirius' surprise only heightened his excitement. "Oh FUCK!"

Sirius had licked his lips once before swallowing Remus' dick whole and sucking hard. Remus' eyes rolled backwards into his skull as Sirius experimented with his tongue, swirling around the tip and dipping it into the soft slit on the head. Hands were tight on Remus' hips, holding them in place. Slowly, teasingly and painfully slowly, Sirius drew his mouth to the top of the prick and pushed himself back down. The pace making Remus delirious. "Sirius fucking Black if you don't hurry the fuck up I'll make sure you never receive a blow job again!"

Sirius' chuckle sent vibrations humming along Remus' dick and he moaned loudly. "Fuck Sirius please!" At the sound of Remus calling his name Sirius sped up as asked, grunting occasionally as his own dick ground against the mattress. "Sirius!" Remus' voice was breaking with need and as Sirius released his grip on his thighs to touch himself, he began to feel the tight coiling of an orgasm in the base of his spine. Sirius sucked short and fast on the head of Remus' cock and it was the sight of Sirius pulling his hand along his dick, his face contorted with a pleasure Remus only ever dreamed of seeing that sent him over the edge. "Sirius I'm-!"

Both boy's bucked their hips as orgasms ripped through them, making them see white and stars, come landing on the bed and, in Remus' case, on Sirius' face. Screaming each other's names in completion and then collapsing in a boneless heap. Sirius found the energy to lick the come off his face and then found the energy to wriggle about, trying to get comfortable.

"Sirius," Remus had found a state of true contentment but one thing, one thing was irking him . . . "Stop fidgeting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How bad was that for a first try? Please review and give me advice! **


End file.
